THROUGH THE WINDOW
by MJanie001
Summary: What do you suppose has become of our beloved couple after they stood before God and family in the church at Meryton to take their wedding vows? As we listen, we hear that their story has not come to an end, but rather has only just begun. When we look, Through the Window, we catch a glimpse into their daily lives, we can share in their moments...
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings,_

 _What do you suppose has become of our beloved couple after they stood before God and family in the church at Meryton to take their wedding vows? As we listen, we hear that their story has not come to an end, but rather has only just begun. When we look, Through the Window, we catch a glimpse into their daily lives, we can share in the moments of our beloved couple as their story is unfolding. Each moment has been captured and carefully written down to share here with you. Through the Window, is William and Elizabeth's story._

 _So please find a comfy old chair, pour yourself a cup of tea and take a moment as we catch up with William and Elizabeth and learn of their struggles and triumphs, their joys, and sorrows, as they live, laugh, and love each moment of their life at Pemberley and beyond._

 _In Book One, of Through the Window, come along as Elizabeth and Darcy travel to Longbourn to rescue Mary from a most terrible fate._

Chapter One: An Autumn Walk

 **Elizabeth** came down the stairs to find her husband still busy working in his study. "William, I am going to go for a walk," she announced before turning and heading back over to the door.

Darcy looked up. "Elizabeth, could you wait a moment?" he called out to her. "It is rather chilly outside, are you sure you should go for a walk this morning? The weather here can be rather unpredictable at this time of year. If the weather should change, I do not want you to get caught in a storm."

She walked over and looked out the window. The skies were clear, but she knew William was only concerned for her well-being, so she smiled. "I will take my bonnet and wear my coat. Please do not concern yourself. I shall not be gone long," she assured him. "I promise if I so much as see a cloud I will return to the house at once."

He smiled at her; he knew she would not be so easily dissuaded. He pulled his watch from his pocket to check the time. "What direction are you headed?" he asked her.

"I am not sure. I thought about heading down towards the apple orchards. I wanted to see the Autumn colors in full bloom," she told him. "You and Georgiana made it sound so beautiful that I thought I should like to see it for myself."

Darcy hesitated for a moment. He looked down at his books and then up at her. She looked so beautiful standing there before him. He wanted to share the beauty of Pemberley's Autumn with her. "I will come along with you," he told her as he closed his ledger and put away his pen.

Elizabeth felt bad. It was not her intention to interrupt him while he was going over his books. "Oh William, I did not mean to distract you by coming in here as I did," she told him. "I know you wanted to go over your accounts this morning. I can manage on my own. I do promise not to be too long," she told him again. "You should stay and finish going over your accounts."

Darcy stood up and walked over toward her. "I know that you can manage very well without me," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I do not wish for you to do so," he said as he looked into her eyes. "It has been my intention to show you around Pemberley for some time. I intended to do so before now, but I allowed myself to get distracted with other things. I very much wanted to share some of my favorite spots with you. I hoped we might enjoy the colors of Autumn as they reach their peak. So, if you do not mind I would like to escort you on your walk?"

Elizabeth smiled, she had no objections to his joining her. "Well then, I would be very happy to have your company," she told him. "Just let me go and get my coat and bonnet, and we can be on our way."

Darcy followed her out to the front closet and retrieved his coat as well. Before long they were headed out the side door and walking down the path to the gardens. She looked at all the flowers and shrubs as they walked along the path. "I think it very beautiful…even now in late autumn with winter around the corner. I still find these gardens so lovely," she commented.

Darcy looked around him. Most of the flowers had all died off and lost their petals. "That is one of the things I love about you, my darling Elizabeth," he began to say, "You see beauty even in dying flowers and shrubs," he teased her.

Elizabeth laughed. "They are not dying, Mr. Darcy," she pretended to scold him. "They are merely going to sleep for the winter. Then come next spring, when the winter chill is gone, and the snows have all melted away, at just the right appointed time they will awaken and come to life once again," she said softly. "I do not see the gardens as dying off," she told him. "Instead I choose to see the promise of what they will be again in the spring when you and I will walk this path and enjoy their magnificent beauty and sweet perfume."

Darcy looked over at her with admiration. "You do have a rather poetic way of describing it, I must admit," he said as he considered her words. "Perhaps I will have to look upon this garden with new understanding now. You have opened my eyes to see what it can be…"

"That is very kind of you to say, my love," Elizabeth said. "I have always thought to look for the beauty in things whenever possible. It has helped make the long gray days of winter seem less dreary," she told him as they walked on down the path.

Darcy took in a deep breath and let out a small sigh. "I suppose I have often struggled with this time of year. It was at this time when my mother first grew ill," he began to say. "I can remember walking this very path after the doctor was called. I was not allowed to be in the house at the time, so I explored the gardens to occupy my time. I remember thinking how very sad the flowers looked and how very sad I was feeling at the time. I think even then, deep down I knew my mother was dying, but I did not want to come to terms with it. She had grown increasingly weaker that summer and stayed mainly in her rooms. It was a very difficult time for me," he admitted.

Elizabeth stopped and turned towards him. She searched his eyes and saw the faint glimmer of that sadness remained still. "I am sorry William, I did not intend for my words to bring up such sad and painful memories."

He pulled her into his arms and smiled. "Do not concern yourself, my love," he told her. "I was merely sharing some very old and deep wounds with you just now because, for the first time in my life, I felt that I could," he told her. "You see before I met you I could not share these things with anyone. But with you, Elizabeth, I know I can speak freely and entrust my heart."

She was moved by both his love and confidence in her. "Oh, William thank you for telling me." She whispered softly trying to keep her emotions in check. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek.

Darcy looked into her eyes and pulled her close, he leaned down and placed a soft and tender kiss upon her lips. "Now, my dear, shall we continue our walk?"

Elizabeth nodded her head yes, and then wrapped her arm in his as they made their way down away from the house. The air was crisp for November, but there was little wind, so walking was not uncomfortable. "Of course, it is a bit late in the season, some of the trees have already lost their leaves," he told her. "The apples will have already been picked for the season," Darcy explained as they walked towards the orchards. "In fact, I am sure Mr. Hathaway has already chosen some of the best of the crop to send up to Mrs. Dawson for cooking."

"I think you are right, when I was speaking to Mrs. Dawson about what meals to prepare for the week I saw Mr. Hathaway come up around the back to bring her apples," Elizabeth told him, then said. "Mrs. Dawson did mention that she would be making fresh apple cobbler this evening. She commented that it was one of your very favorite desserts."

Darcy smiled. "I must admit, I do love her apple cobbler," he told her. "Mr. Dawson

makes a very delicious cider as well. I think you will like it."

"Hill used to make apple wine for us all the time," Elizabeth told him. "It is one of my father's favorites. When we were younger, Jane and I looked forward to helping her."

Darcy stopped near the top of the orchards. "It seems we are just a bit late to see the leaves at their peak of color. I am afraid they have already changed," he told her as he pointed towards the tree line. "Next year we shall come sooner, and I will show you some of my favorite places."

Elizabeth looked out over the fields towards the trees. The leaves were beautiful with lots of bright yellows and dark copper orange hues setting a warm glow against the sunlit sky. "Oh, it is still very beautiful William," she whispered as they began walking further along. "You must have had such grand adventures playing in these woods as a young boy," she said.

Darcy looked over at her and nodded his head. "Richard and I did spend a good deal of our time here," he told her. "In fact," he said pointing over towards a large old maple tree just near the end of the path. "That tree is where Richard broke his arm."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wider. "Oh no! How did that happen?" she asked.

He smiled as his thoughts returned to those days. "Richard and I often played with Mr. Hathaway's children once our work was finished for the day. John was the oldest of Mr. Hathaway's boys. He and Richard often competed against each other. One particular afternoon there was some discussion as to who could climb the highest in that tree. Of course, Richard said he could go higher than John, and the two of them argued until it was decided they both would climb the tree at the same time. Whoever got to the highest point was the winner. So, they both began climbing from one limb to the other. Things were going pretty well until one of the branches gave way and down came both John and Richard."

Elizabeth gasped as her eyes opened wider. "How awful for them both," she said as she imagined the entire scene. "So, Colonel Fitzwilliam broke his arm, but what happened to John? Was he injured as well?"

Darcy tried to remember. "As I recall, John sprained his leg. They both spent the rest of the summer laid up in bed and were forbidden to climb any more trees," he told her. "The funny thing about that day was after that time they became very good friends. In fact, John went into the military with Richard."

Elizabeth smiled, "And John, what became of him? Does he still come to visit his father?"

Darcy nodded his head. "Yes, he does still come every year in the early spring to see him," he told her. "When next he comes, I will introduce you if you like?"

"I would like that very much," she told him as they made their way back down towards the orchards. "Tell me some more of your childhood memories," she encouraged him. "Were you a very active little boy?"

"I was," he told her. "When Richard was not here with me, I spent a good deal of my time playing with Wickham, and Mr. Hathaway's children," he said to her. "I raced up and down these woods, played in the leaves, had apple wars, and even received my first kiss very near here," he commented.

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh really," she said with more interest. "Tell me, Mr. Darcy, who was this fair young lady who charmed you into behaving so recklessly as to steal a kiss?" she teased.

His eyes narrowed, as he thought for a moment. "No, as a true gentleman I cannot reveal her name," he told her, then continued, "I can, however, say that as a very mature young lad of four years old, she was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. I remember very clearly thinking that I had found my one true love."

"Oh, you must have been so adorable," Elizabeth said as she imagined her husband as a toddler giving his first kiss.

Darcy laughed. "I am sure that I was very charming, although, as I recall she did not think so," he told her. "After I kissed her she promptly wiped her cheek and ran away crying to her mother."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh poor William, to be rejected so young, how you must have felt it," she teased him.

"It was a devastating blow to be sure," he let out a heavy sigh and smiled at her. "Alas, it was not to be," he told her as he took her hand in his and they continued walking.

The sound of the fallen leaves crunching beneath their feet as they walked reminded Elizabeth of some of her favorite things about this time of year. "I have always loved the Autumn season," she told him as she stopped and reached down to pick up a leaf from the ground. "The harvest, the preparation for winter, the smells...it is all so familiar, so comforting," she said with a touch of melancholy in her voice. "This time of year, Jane and I would usually spend our afternoons helping Hill with storing the fruits and vegetables from the gardens. Charlotte would come to visit, and we would take long walks to Meryton together to explore the newest books Mr. Mills would have come into his shop. And then, of course, we would often sit together by the fire in the evening, either reading or doing our needlework."

Darcy thought he detected a bit of sadness in her voice. "Are you missing home Elizabeth?" he asked her. "I only ask because I have noticed over the past few days you have seemed a little melancholy."

She turned back towards him and smiled. "Oh, I suppose it is only natural that I might be missing it just a little," she admitted. "But do not mistake my present mood, William, I am so very happy here with you," she assured him.

Darcy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Perhaps we should send a note to Jane and Charles, ask them to come and spend some time with us at Pemberley," he suggested. "You could also invite your sister Kitty if you like."

Elizabeth smiled, "Not yet," she told him playfully. "I do miss my sisters, but we have only returned to Pemberley a few short weeks ago," she said to him. "It is too soon to share you with others," she said as she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Darcy pulled her closer as their kiss deepened. He loved that she was so willing to demonstrate her love and desire for him as he was for her. In all ways, they were a perfect match. As he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he whispered softly. "I have no wish to share you either," he told her. "But I want you to be happy."

Elizabeth laid her head against his chest and let out a small contented sigh. "Oh William, I am very happy," she told him. "I could spend all my days right here with you, in your arms and be perfectly content."

Darcy smiled, "I find myself feeling the exact same way," he told her just as a cold north wind came up and blew the leaves up around them. The chill in the air took Elizabeth off guard, and she shivered just a little. Darcy let her go then helped pull her coat up closer around her shoulders. "We should be heading back," he told her.

Elizabeth looked up towards the sky and saw the first signs of clouds moving in. "I suppose you are right," she said reluctantly. The wind blew harder, and the skies grew darker. "It does look as if the weather is about to take a turn for the worse."

Darcy looked up at the sky. "I think you are right," he told her as it slowly began to rain. "Perhaps we should head into the barn and allow some time for the worst of it to pass," he suggested as he guided her in that direction.

Elizabeth shivered more as the wind picked up. "Oh, my that wind is frigid," she commented, her cheeks flush from the chill. "I do not remember the wind being so icy at Longbourn."

Once they reached the barn, Darcy opened the door. "Come inside," he told her. "At least in here, we will be out of the wind and rain."

Elizabeth stepped inside as Darcy closed the door behind them. She looked around the old barn. "Is this where all the apples are stored?" she asked seeing so many barrels of freshly picked apples.

"Yes, it is," Darcy told her just as an older gentleman came walking out from another room.

"This is a pleasant surprise to see you both. I am so happy to see you again, have you come to inspect the apples?" the older man said as he came up to them.

"Mr. Hathaway, it is always good to see you," Darcy said as he shook the older man's hand. "We were out enjoying a brisk morning walk when the weather turned. We came in to get out of the rain," he explained.

Mr. Hathaway smiled, "Well I am so glad that you did," he told them as he walked over and retrieved a small bench for Elizabeth to sit on. "For you, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Hathaway," she said as she sat down. "I was just telling Mr. Darcy how wonderful the apples look this year."

Mr. Hathaway smiled, "Oh yes we have had a very good season this year. The apples are the best I have seen in a very long time," he told her then turning to Darcy said. "Do you remember that season when you were a young lad helping me work the orchard, Mr. Darcy?" he asked. "That was a very hard season, not enough rain that year to keep the trees happy."

Darcy smiled as he thought about his time working with Mr. Hathaway. "I do remember it very well," he told him. "The apples were smaller but as I recall you still managed to make a good wage from them that year."

Mr. Hathaway laughed, "That is only because everyone else's apples were even smaller than ours," he told them.

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy. "Am I to understand you spent time actually working the orchard with Mr. Hathaway?" she asked somewhat surprised by this news.

Darcy nodded his head. "Yes, my father was a firm believer that if I was one day going to run Pemberley, then it was vital that I learn all aspects of how the estate was managed and ran. I spent many Autumn seasons learning from Mr. Hathaway about caring for the trees, when to harvest the apples and how to store and handle them."

Mr. Hathaway shook his head. "And young Mr. Darcy was always my hardest worker. I am proud to say he always listened to me ramble on about my apples with great patience and never once complained about a task he was given."

"You run the best orchards in all the county, Mr. Hathaway. It was always my privilege to learn from you. My father always said Pemberley was very lucky to have such dedicated people helping to keep her running," Darcy told him.

The older gentleman's eyes teared up just a bit. "Old Mr. Darcy was a good man," he said thoughtfully. "It has always been my honor to work here for him, and now for you."

Elizabeth could see how truly attached this man was to the family and his position. She was very moved by the older gentleman's genuine affection for her husband. As the rain came down, Darcy and Elizabeth spent much of the afternoon with Mr. Hathaway sipping apple cider and sharing stories from the past. Gone was the sadness she had been feeling that morning. She realized there was a small part of her that would always miss Jane and their time spent together at Longbourn. But now in this chapter of her life, Pemberley, and those around her were quickly becoming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Chill

 **Elizabeth** woke to the sounds of her husband attempting to stoke the fire. "William, what are you doing?" she asked him as she sat up in bed.

Darcy pulled his robe up tighter around his neck. "I am attempting to get more heat into this freezing room," he told her as he poked at the embers in the fireplace. "I do not know what has come over Thomas of late," he told her, his voice filled with frustration. "The man has not come in once this past week to stoke the fire or help me prepare for the day."

Elizabeth could see he was annoyed for some reason. "That is not true, William. Mr. Thomas has come every morning without fail," she corrected him.

Darcy grew more irritated as he continued poking at the fire. "Yes, but only after I have called for him to come," he reminded her as he walked back over and climbed into bed next to her. He reached down and pulled the blanket up over himself. "He seems to have forgotten his duties," Darcy told her.

"Mr. Thomas has not forgotten his duties, William. It is you who have forgotten. Elizabeth laughed. "The only reason Mr. Thomas has not come directly every morning to attend you is because the poor man walked in to find us still in bed together the morning after we arrived home from our wedding trip," she told him. "I do not know who was more upset, you or poor Mr. Thomas,"

Darcy had forgotten about that. "Oh yes," he mumbled. "I do recall after that telling him to wait for me to call for him, before coming to attend me."

Elizabeth turned towards him. "You did more than that," she teased him. "You yelled so loud I was sure the neighbors in the next county heard you," she laughed.

Darcy raised his brow, "Now that is most certainly not true, Mrs. Darcy," he told her. "I have yet to raise my voice to any of the servants in my employ."

Elizabeth smiled mischievously, "You are right in saying that, however you speak in such a way that they know you are displeased with them," she told him, then continued, "And you do it all without raising your voice."

Darcy let out a small sigh. "I will concede that may be true," he admitted.

Elizabeth laughed again as she remembered that morning. "And poor Mr. Thomas, he was so embarrassed he turned bright red and did his best to avoid me for the entire week," she told him.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I do recall that very clearly now," he told her. "I believe you were rather embarrassed as well my dear."

Elizabeth smiled. "Only because I was still in my nightdress," she said. "And still not fully awake. I was embarrassed when he first came in, but then when I realized I had the covers over me, I was less so."

Darcy reached down towards the end of the bed and pulled more covers over the top of himself. "Would it be too much trouble to ask you to call for Thomas and have another log placed on the fire," he told her as he began to shiver. "I cannot believe how cold it feels in here this morning. Perhaps I will have Mr. Jones look at these windows. There is a terrible draft coming through I am sure of it."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed a bit. "Are you really so cold?" she asked him as she reached over to feel his forehead. He was slightly warm to the touch, but she did not detect any signs of fever.

Darcy nodded his head yes. "I am freezing," he told her as he sniffled in. "No matter what I do. I cannot seem to get warm."

Elizabeth looked at him more closely. "I think you are coming down with a chill," she told him. "You are feeling a little warm perhaps I should have Mr. Thomas call for the doctor."

"No, Elizabeth, that will not be necessary. I am not ill," he told her. "It is just colder this morning than it has been of late, and my body has not yet become accustomed to the change in seasons."

"That is possible," she said as she climbed out of bed and made her way over to the wood box. She took a moment to examine its contents then pulled out a large log for the fire. "This one should do nicely," she said as she took the poker in her hand and placed the log on the fire. Within minutes she had the fire roaring nicely.

Darcy sat up and looked over in her direction. "Whatever are you doing Elizabeth?" he asked her.

She turned back towards him. "I am making the room warmer for you," she told him. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"Yes, it was what I wanted," he told her. "But I did not expect you to get the fire going, though. Those logs can be heavy you could have hurt yourself. You should have called for Thomas."

She laughed at him. "Oh William, I am not so fragile that I cannot place a log on the fire," she told him as she finished stoking the fire. "Now that the fire is going and you are getting warmer, I am going to call for Milly, get dressed, and speak with Mr. Thomas about sending for the doctor."

Darcy shook his head as he attempted to get up out of bed. "No Elizabeth, I have already told you, I am not sick," he protested again as he began coughing. "I am fit and healthy. I do not get sick," he told her.

Elizabeth walked over to him and pushed him back down onto the bed. "You probably caught a chill when we were out walking the other morning in the rain," she told him. "You did get wet, and the wind was rather cold."

Darcy sneezed into the hankie she gave him. He struggled to sit up in the bed, but his head was beginning to spin. He took in another long deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I cannot be ill. I do not get ill," he told her again. "Besides if either of us were going to get ill from our morning walk, it seems more likely it would be you," he told her.

Elizabeth laughed and arched her brow. "Oh really?" she asked. "And why would that be, Mr. Darcy?"

He sniffled in again. "Because you are a woman," he told her. "Your constitution is weaker than mine by nature and design."

Elizabeth fluffed the pillows up and carefully placed them behind him. "Oh, is that so?" she said as she tucked the blanket in around him.

"Yes, it is so, it has always been so," he assured her. "You may ask any doctor he will tell you it is true. Women are weaker than men."

Elizabeth looked at him, his cheeks were flush, and his nose was beginning to run. She did her best not to laugh at his protests. She smiled. "I am sorry to say, my darling, in this case, I think my years of walking in the rain have strengthened my constitution. Perhaps in this instance, I have the advantage, and that is why you are now ill, and I am not," she told him.

Darcy was just about to protest again when his head began pounding. He lay back against the pillows and let out a heavy sigh. "All right I will concede in this," he began to say. "It seems, I am in fact ill. But I have no need for the doctor. I will be well soon enough," he told her. "I am never sick for very long."

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed next to him and gently felt his forehead again. "You do feel just a little warm, but not feverish," she told him. "I will agree that you probably do not need the doctor, but you will need some rest. I do not want you out of bed. You are much too weak to be up and about."

Darcy grabbed her hand and held it to his lips. He gently kissed the palm of her hand. "I am not so very weak, Mrs. Darcy," he said as he looked up into her eyes. "In fact, seeing you sitting there with only your nightdress on I find that I am feeling much better."

"You sir, are incorrigible," she teased him as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She slipped her hand free from his and stood up. "You must promise me you will behave and get some rest while I go down and have Mrs. Dawson make you some hot wine to drink. I believe that will help," she said to him. "But if it does not, there is a wonderful barley gruel that will help you to feel better."

Darcy looked up at her. "All right I will stay in bed, but please do not worry Georgiana with this. She will think it is something far more serious than it is, and I do not want her to be alarmed," he told her. "She gets very anxious when it comes to these situations."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "William," she began to say, "Do you think it possible that Georgiana becomes so anxious because you have always tried to shelter her from these kinds of situations instead of allowing her to be of help?" she asked him.

Darcy coughed again then said. "Elizabeth, in this case, you must trust me," he told her. "I know my sister. I know what she is capable of dealing with," he told her. "Just tell her as little as possible, and she will be fine. Tell her that I am busy with my accounts and do not wish to be disturbed. She knows me well enough to know that when I am working, I do not like to be bothered."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh. "I will say as little as possible," she reluctantly agreed. She did not like the idea of keeping things from Georgiana. She felt very conflicted as she went into the next room to have Milly come and help her dress for the day.

 **Mrs. Dawson** was busy in the kitchen when Elizabeth came in to see her. "Mrs. Dawson, I was wondering if you have some barley on hand and some elderberry wine?"

The older woman looked over at Elizabeth. "Yes, of course, Mrs. Darcy," she told her, then asked. "But tell me, who is it that is sick?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Mr. Darcy has come down with a slight cold," she informed her. "I was thinking he would do well to have some hot elderberry wine with lemon, and if you are not too busy some barley gruel."

Mrs. Dawson nodded. "Of course Mrs. Darcy. I will get busy making the gruel and warming the wine right away," she assured her. "And I will make a batch of my chicken soup, that always makes Mr. Darcy feel better."

Elizabeth was just about to leave when she turned back around. "Mrs. Dawson, when the wine and gruel are ready to take up to Mr. Darcy would you please let me know instead of having Mr. Thomas take it up."

"Of course, I will," she told her as she began rushing around the kitchen gathering her supplies.

"Thank you," Elizabeth told her as she headed for the dining room.

 **Georgiana** smiled when she saw Elizabeth coming into the dining room. "Good morning Elizabeth."

"Good morning," Elizabeth responded as she sat down across from her. "How are you this morning?" she asked.

"I am very well," Georgiana told her. "I was thinking of going riding today, but the weather does not look like it will permit it."

"I did notice that it was rather dreary out," Elizabeth commented then said, "Perhaps it will clear by this afternoon and then you could go riding. Sometimes these storms pass rather quickly."

Georgiana smiled. "Perhaps it will, the last storm we had did not last long. Although we did get a fair amount of wind and rain from it," she told her as she ate her eggs. After a few moments longer, she asked. "Where is my brother this morning?"

Elizabeth sipped her tea. "William is otherwise engaged this morning and will not be joining us," she told her, then said. "In fact, he said he would be busy working and did not wish to be disturbed."

"Oh that is a shame, I was hoping he would accompany me this morning. We have not been riding together for quite some time," Georgiana sighed. "Do you think if you asked he might be persuaded to join me. His accounts will still be there tomorrow. If the weather should change, we could ride to the peaks and back before dinner."

Elizabeth felt terrible for lying to her. She took a bite of her bread and eggs and looked at the disappointed expression on her sister-in-law's face. "Georgie, I was not truthful with you just now," she began to say.

"Oh?" Georgiana looked over at her. "Lizzy what would you feel the need to lie to me about?"

Elizabeth knew by telling Georgiana that William was ill she was going against her husband's wishes, but deep down she just felt wrong for lying. "It is not anything bad," she told her. "It is just that William felt that I should not burden you with..."

Georgiana breathed a sigh of relief as she realized what was happening. "My brother is sick," she commented.

She nodded her head. "Yes, but I promise you it is only a slight cold. He has no fever, and I already have Mrs. Dawson making him some elderberry wine and barley gruel," she told her. "I wanted to tell you, but he insisted that I keep the truth from you. I think he was afraid that you would become anxious and fearful if you knew the truth."

Georgiana smiled. She knew why William treated her this way. "It is all right Lizzy," she assured her. "This is not the first time my brother has attempted to protect me from the truth," she explained. "William likes to believe that he never gets sick, but in truth, he has come down with colds from time to time. He goes to great lengths to keep it from me because he thinks I am too fragile to handle the truth."

"He did say as much to me, that is why I lied to you at first," Elizabeth admitted, then she asked. "Georgiana, why does William believe you are too fragile to handle the truth about him having a slight cold, do you think?"

"Probably because I did become very anxious when my father took ill," she explained. "After losing my mother while I was still so young, and then having my father taken from me, I became very fearful of many things. The first year after my father's death, William took ill with a very nasty fever, and I was beside myself. I was still very young, and I imagined that he would die too, leaving me completely alone," she explained.

"Oh, that must have been so very difficult for you," Elizabeth told her.

"It was, but Richard helped me through those times," Georgiana told her. "He came and stayed with me until William was well. He assured me no matter what happened I would not be alone. As my brother recovered I slowly realized that people do not always die when they become ill," she said as she sipped her tea. "Unfortunately, since that time William has felt it best to hide any illness he has from me. Even if it is a minor cold," she told her. "I have tried to show him that I can deal with the truth now that I am older, but I fear sometimes he still sees me as his little sister."

Elizabeth better understood the situation. "Georgiana, I have an idea," she told her. "If you do not mind helping care for William, I think we can show him that you have grown into a capable young woman who can deal with these kinds of situations in life."

Georgiana nodded her head. "Yes, of course, I can help care for him," she told her, eager to be of service. "I have offered before, but Mrs. Reynolds has always left his care to either Richard or Mr. Thomas," she explained.

"Well today will be different," she assured her, then said, "You will need to be strong and determined," Elizabeth warned her. "William is not feeling his best, so he is liable to be short tempered and may even be displeased that I told you of him being ill. But you cannot let that dissuade you in this endeavor. If William is to see that you are not so very fragile, you must see this through."

Georgiana thought about it. She knew how her brother could be if he was unhappy or upset about something. "I will not let him deter me from helping him," she promised. As she contemplated caring for her sick brother, she suddenly realized one very important fact. "Lizzy, I do want to do a good job of caring for William, but I will admit I do not know how. I have never been allowed to care for the sick or even visit with anyone who is sick. Even when my father took ill, I was only allowed to see him for a very short time to say goodbye."

Elizabeth did not realize just how sheltered her sister-in-law's life had been before now. "Well if you like, there are some things I can teach you," she offered. "Jane and I use to visit some of the families that are tenants to my father, and from time to time we have given aid when needed," she explained. "Hill is my mother's cook and housekeeper," she continued telling her. "She taught both Jane and me how to dry herbs and how to keep a medicine chest. There are several recipes that can be prepared to help those who suffer from slight illnesses, for times when the doctor does not need to be called. There is also a book we can purchase if you do not have it here already. It is called " _The Compleat Housewife" or "Accomplish'd Gentlewoman's Companion," Elizabeth said. "It is an excellent book filled with all sorts of recipes. I have always found it very helpful in dealing with illness._ _"_

Georgiana thought for a moment before she continued speaking. "I would like very much to learn more about these things. I know that it is true that I have little understanding of how to care for the sick, but with your help, Lizzy, I could learn. I would very much like to be able to help my brother when he might have need of me, instead of someone he must always care for."

"Of course you can, Georgie, and we can begin today," Elizabeth told her as they finished eating their breakfast and headed back towards the library in search of the book.

 **Darcy** was frustrated by his current condition. He hated the fact that he was vulnerable to these late Autumn colds. He knew no matter how much he protested he would probably be confined to his bed for the rest of the day and maybe even the next several days to come. His throat was already feeling raw, and the urge to cough could not be ignored. He sniffled in again as his nose began running. The fire was beginning to wane, and he could feel the chill returning to the room. He was just about to crawl out of bed and ring for Thomas, but much to his relief Elizabeth had sent the older gentleman in to help make Darcy comfortable. "I have brought in fresh water sir and more blankets in case you should need them. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Thomas asked.

"Yes," Darcy told him. "Please place another log on the fire and open the drapes just a little. It is so dark in here, it makes me feel even colder than I am already," he told him.

Thomas nodded his head. "Yes sir," he said as he walked over and took a medium sized log from the box and carefully placed it on the fire. Once he had the flames going again, he turned and walked over to the drapes. He pulled them back and allowed what little sunlight there was, to come into the room.

Darcy looked over toward the window. "That did not help much, did it Thomas?" he commented taking note of the dark cloudy skies.

"I am afraid not sir," the older man told him. "I believe we may be in for another storm."

"It does look like it, judging by those clouds," Darcy told him. "Thank you, Thomas, that will be all for now," he said.

"Very good, sir," he said before heading over to the door.

Darcy laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when the door to his room opened. He was expecting to see Elizabeth but was surprised when his sister came through the door instead. "Georgiana," he said her name surprised at seeing her there.

Georgiana poked her head into the room. She saw her brother lying in bed covered up with blankets and still in his bedrobe. "Hello William," she said as she came into the room. "I am here with warm elderberry wine and some barley gruel," she told him as she came near the bed carrying a tray.

Darcy was not happy that Elizabeth broke his trust. "Georgiana, you should not be here," he told her as he sat up in bed and began coughing uncontrollably. "I thought Elizabeth or Thomas would bring in the tray."

"Elizabeth asked if I could bring in your tray, and I said that I would very much like to help care for you while you are sick," she told him.

Darcy began to protest. "I am not ill," he told her as he sniffled in. "I am fine, in fact, I will be getting up as soon as you leave."

Georgiana sighed. "William," she began to say. "I know you are only sick with a very slight cold. I know you will be better very soon and I promise you I can be of help," she told him as she placed the serving tray over his lap on the bed. "Now Mrs. Dawson took the liberty of also preparing you a very lovely ginger tea infusion in case you do not care for the warm wine," she told him as she walked around the bed and brought over more pillows to help prop him up.

Darcy did his best to keep his voice even. He did not want his sister to know how unhappy he was that Elizabeth broke her word to him. "Where is Elizabeth?" he asked her. "Why are you bringing these things up to me and not her?" he demanded to know.

Georgiana walked over and pulled one of the chairs from the fireplace closer to the bed. "Because I asked if I could bring them to you instead," she told him. "William, I know from time to time you take ill just like everyone else..." she said to him.

"I am not ill," he insisted again. He shook his head in frustration, "But if I were ill, you should not be the one bringing me my wine or my tea."

Georgiana was hurt by his response. "William, why will you not allow me to help in your time of need?"

Darcy let out a small sigh. He could see she was only trying to help. "I did not want to worry you," he told her honestly. "After father died and then I took ill with the fever you were so upset. Richard had to stay with you. You cried all the time, and nothing that was said would ease your fears," he reminded her. "I did not want you to worry or be anxious. I only wanted to keep you from becoming upset," he told her. "I will recover from this cold. It is not something for you to concern yourself with."

Georgiana thought about how to best respond to him. She began by saying. "William, you are my brother..." she told him. "Of course I need to concern myself with how you are doing. I want to be of help to you as you always are to me, but you have to let me," she said. She could see he was not convinced, "William, I was very young when mother and father died," she told him. "And it is true I was very anxious when you took ill so soon after our father died. But I have grown since that time, and I believe…" she stopped and thought about exactly what she wanted to say. "No, I know that I can be of help to you in this time of need if you will only let me."

Darcy could see she was sincere in her desire to help him and how important this was to her. "Georgie if it is important to you, then I will allow you to sit with me for a while," he told her, but quickly added. "If you should begin to feel worried or the least bit anxious, then you must tell me, and I will understand."

She smiled, as she got up and handed him the cup of warm wine. "Lizzy said you should drink this," she offered it to him.

Darcy took the cup and sipped the wine. "I suppose if Elizabeth said I should, I had better," he told her.

Georgiana walked over to the dressing table and retrieved a fresh hankie for him. "Lizzy also said not to let you get out of eating your gruel," she told him as she brought the hankie back over to him. "She said it tastes far better than it looks and it will keep you strong."

Darcy looked down at the bowl of piping hot gruel. "I think I will save that for later. I am not very hungry at the moment," he told her as he finished sipping his warm wine.

Georgiana retrieved one of the books she had chosen from the library to read to him. "If you like, I will read to you for a while." she offered.

Darcy nodded his head as he sniffled in again. "I would like that very much," he told her. He finished his wine and then ate his gruel. He listened to his younger sister as she read passages from one of his favorite books. He laid his head back against the pillow to rest. As he lay there, he could not help, but be very proud of his little sister. She was growing up and proving just how very capable she truly was. He thought of Elizabeth, he would still need to speak with her about telling Georgiana, but in the end, he knew he had her to thank for this very special moment the two siblings shared.

 **Elizabeth** went in shortly before dinner and whispered to Georgiana. "I will take over now."

Georgiana got up and walked with Elizabeth over towards the door. "Thank you, Lizzy, for letting me do this today. I feel as though William will see me differently in the future," she told her, then added. "At least in this situation he now knows I am someone on which he can rely, instead of needing to shelter."

Elizabeth hugged her tight. "I am so glad our little plan worked," she told her.

Georgiana looked over to her brother who was still sleeping soundly. She hesitated for a moment before she continued. "I do hope William will not be too upset with you, though," she said thinking about his initial reaction to seeing her come into the room.

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Do not worry yourself about that. I am sure I can smooth things over," she told her, then said. "You should go and get some dinner and then get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

Georgiana smiled, "Good night Lizzy," she said as she let herself out of the room.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on the chair next to the bed. She watched as Darcy slept, he looked so peaceful to her. His breathing had already improved, and his color was a little better as well. She turned to go and ring the bell for Thomas when she felt his hand take hold of hers. She turned back around to see his eyes open and him looking up at her. "I did not mean to wake you my darling," she told him as she sat back down. "You need your sleep."

He pulled himself up a little. "I have been sleeping for much of the day," he told her.

"Well that is good for you," she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath and coughed just a little. "I should be upset with you," he told her. "We agreed before you left me this morning that you would not say anything to Georgiana about my being ill." he reminded her.

Elizabeth arched her brow. "Did we agree to that? I do not recall agreeing to anything of the sort." she attempted to tease him.

Darcy's eyes narrowed just a bit. "I am being serious Elizabeth," he told her. "I trusted you to do as I asked," he said.

Elizabeth could see she would not be able to charm her way out of this situation. "Yes you did," she admitted, then quickly added. "But William you asked me to lie to your sister, and that was something I just could not do," she told him honestly. "You should not have asked me to do something that caused me to go against my conscience. It was terribly wrong of you."

Darcy was quiet for a moment as she continued. "Georgiana and I have grown very close, asking me to keep the truth from her was not something I was comfortable doing," she told him. "If Georgiana found out I was purposely lying to her, it might give her cause not to trust me ever again, and I did not want that to happen," she further explained. "Besides she already knew that you were sick before I even had a chance to tell her. She is not as oblivious to things as you believe she is."

Darcy struggled to sit up even further in bed. "Yes, she told me that herself when she brought me my gruel and wine," he admitted. "She told me that she has always known when I have taken ill but was too afraid to tell me that she knew. Seems that all the while I thought I was protecting her, what she needed was to be of use to me."

"William, she is not so fragile as you think she is," Elizabeth told him. "In fact, she can be very strong and determined when given the opportunity."

Darcy sniffled in again. "I am learning that about her," he told her.

Elizabeth reached up and gently brushed the curls from his forehead, "Do not be cross with me for wanting to help," she pleaded with him. "I know I did not do as you asked but it was for the best."

Darcy caught her hand in his. He held it for a moment gently caressing the palm of her hand with his thumb. "It did work out for the best," he began to say. "This time, but Elizabeth, I need to know that I can trust you no matter what," he told her. "If in the future, a situation like this comes up again you must tell me how you feel so we can discuss it freely between us," he said. "If I had known asking you to keep my illness from Georgiana was upsetting to you I would not have done so. I would have dealt with things differently."

Elizabeth knew he was right. "I should have told you how I felt," she agreed with him, then continued, "But William you need to make some effort as well where Georgiana is concerned. She is growing into a young woman and not the little sister you are so used to caring for. She wanted to help care for you and did a wonderful job of it."

Darcy smiled, "Yes she did," he agreed, then said. "And you are right, I do need to make more of an effort and I will," he promised.

Elizabeth moved over to the bed. "Am I forgiven then?" she asked.

Darcy shook his head. "You are forgiven," he told her as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "Will you forgive me for asking you to lie?"

"I already have," she told him as she took his hand in hers. "Now tell me, are you hungry?" she asked.

Darcy cleared his throat. "I am hungry, but please no more barley gruel," he told her, then said. "I would, however, like more of the warm wine and lemon."

"Mrs. Dawson has made you some lovely chicken soup," she told him.

"That sounds wonderful," he said.

"I will ring for Mr. Thomas to bring up your dinner directly," she told him, as she stood up and walked over to the bell pull, and rang for Thomas. She turned and went back over to Darcy's bedside. "Would you like me to stay and keep you company?" she said, as she walked over to his writing desk and picked up the book he had been reading. "I could read to you?"

Darcy smiled, "I would like that very much," he told her as he settled back in against the pillows and she sat down next to him.

Elizabeth opened the book and began reading where Darcy had last left off. "Mr. Barlow rode to the top of the hill as fast as his horse would carry him. The wind was howling as the skies grew dark. He knew in situations like this every moment counted. His heart was pounding as his horse came to an abrupt stop..." Elizabeth looked over at her husband and smiled. She took in a small breath and began reading again.


End file.
